The Enchanted Forest
by Reihoshi-ko
Summary: A missing Rin and worried Sesshomaru. Will the demon lord find his human ward alone, or seek help from another? Can they get to her before something harms her. Full summary inside. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)**

**Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is lead to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?**

**R&R thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Singing happily to herself, a small girl in a brightly coloured kimono skipped through the grass of the field she was in, picking up pretty flowers as she did so. A two headed demon sat not far from her with a small green imp lying against it. Ah-Un lowered its heads and feel into a light sleep, to the sound for Rin's singing. The girl soon came skipping back and sat beside Jaken, who briefly looked up at her. The field was full of annoying scents and they tickled his nose. Surrounding the field was a thick line of trees. The sun was low in the sky and tinted it a beautiful pink. Yawning louding and stretching her arms, Rin then turned to Jaken, flowers still in her hand.

"Master Jaken. Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" She asked the imp. Sesshomaru was always going off somewhere, leaving Rin in Jaken's care.

"I don't know Rin!" Jaken exclaimed, unable to stand the happiness of her when he felt so tired. Rin pouted briefly before grinning again. She then lay down by Ah-Un, using him as a wind breaker as she slept softly.

* * *

Jaken was up for hours after Rin was silent, and still Sesshomaru had not returned. The sun had long ago set and the temperature dropped dramatically. It didn't bother the imp much, but he felt that he should light a fire for Rin, she was only human after all. However, Jaken knew that Sesshomaru would cause him a lot of pain if a demon came along and hurt Rin. The little demon sighed and looked at the human. He still didn't fully understand Sesshomaru's care for her. It was not in his lord's nature. Lord Sesshomaru hated humans, and despised his half brother, Inuyasha, merely for having a human mother. The half demon was a disgrace to the family in Sesshomaru's opinion, so why did he allow the human girl to travel with them? Jaken couldn't help but be angry at his lord, after all, it did appear that Sesshomaru liked Rin more than he like Jaken himself.

Standing up, the little demon decided to move closer to Ah-Un. He couldn't go get fire wood. It would lead demons to them and also risk Rin if he were to leave. She didn't seem to be too cold and was sleeping sounding, curled up beside the other demon companion. Jaken sat beside her, and soon he'd drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru was quite a bit away from his company. He had caught scent of Naraku and had set off at once, entrusting Jaken with Rin's life. Now that he had strengthened his Meido Zangetsuha he'd send Naraku and his filthy scent to the netherworld. However, standing where he was there was no sign of the demon so many hunted. There was a load snap from behind Sesshomaru, but he didn't turn round, already knowing who it was. He had known awhile back. Kohaku had followed Sesshomaru the moment he left them.

"Kohaku. It is pointless to try to hide." Sesshomaru spoke, walking forward. There was another scent in the wind that he wasn't particularly pleased about. However it was not a threat to him, or any of his friends. Kohaku crept out of the tree line behind Sesshomaru, and came to stand beside the demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for following you..." Kohaku whispered, but was sure the demon heard him. Sesshomaru however, even though he didn't care if Kohaku had disobeyed him, gave the boy no reply. Kohaku fidgeted beside Sesshomaru, who was glaring out at the land below the hill they stood on.

* * *

Inuyasha walked in front of his friends. He heard Shippo complain briefly but Kagome has managed to stop his complaints. He knew they should rest, and was about to take camp under some large trees with he caught scent of Naraku. The others also caught onto the demonic aura of the demon, so rest was out of the question until they caught him. However Inuyasha slowed when they came to a steep hill. The others wouldn't be able to catch the scent but Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was close by.

"Naraku got away again." Shippo whined. Kagome ruffled his hair and then turned to the hill.

"I can sense I jewel shard. It's coming from up there!" Kagome pointed up the hill. The whole group knew who it was. Naraku had all but one shard, Kohaku's shard. Inuyasha was more shocked than the others. Sesshomaru was with Kohaku. He briefly remembered the last time his brother was with the human. Sesshomaru was close to killing Kohaku for harming the female child that travelled with him. Leading the way, with Sango close behind, Inuyasha took the group up the steep hill.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Came Inuyasha's bellowing yell. Sesshomaru sighed and turned from the hill, that half-demon wasn't worth the hassle he caused.

"Kohaku!" A female voice that soon followed Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru noticed that Kohaku seemed frozen, and he couldn't decide if it were out of fear or not. Turning slightly, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha, reaching for his sword and standing in front of the priestess and fox demon. The feline was transformed, and climbing off it was the demon slayer and monk. Sango didn't seem like she was here to harm Kohaku, so Sesshomaru no longer was concerned about the boy's reaction.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? Are you here to hurt Kohaku?" Inuyasha still hadn't drawn his sword. Knowing that as soon as the Tetsusaiga was transformed then Sesshomaru would be instantly challenged.

"Inuyasha, must you be so ignorant? If I was here to hurt the boy, he'd be dead by now." Sesshomaru's words made Sango glare and step forward. She seemed to be begging Kohaku to move from Sesshomaru. He didn't though, and Sesshomaru, bored of his brother, and worried about Rin turned on his heel and walked to the tree line. He stopped briefly, looking over his shoulder he looked at Kohaku.

"Follow me if you wish." Was the last thing Sesshomaru said before he vanished into the trees. Soon followed by Kohaku, leaving Inuyasha and his friends stood still in utter shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)

Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is lead to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?

R&R thank you :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha was not in the slightest happy about Sesshomaru's appearance with Kohaku. The half demon made this clear with his non-stop complaining about his half brother. He voiced all his concerns of evil plots Sesshomaru may have, and concerns that Sesshomaru was once again working with Naraku. These thoughts did not help Sango's worries. She sat silent, with a curled up Kirara on her lap in the small hut they were resting in for the night.

Not long after meeting Sesshomaru and the child travelling with him, Inuyasha and his friends had strolled into a nearby village and Kagome was able to convince him to stay the night, not without complaining though. Now they sat, listening to his complaining again. Miroku had his head hung, Shippo mirroring his action. Sango was silent, gazing at nothing as she stroked Kirara absentmindedly. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, his legs crossed and his eyes closed, his Tetsusaiga resting against his left shoulder. Kagome sat not far from him, with Shippo at her side. She was watching Sango and silently begging Inuyasha to be quiet.

Without warning Sango scooped Kirara into her arms, stood and muttered that she was going for fresh air, before walking out into the night. Kagome watched her go as Shippo ran to the door, and watched her from there. Inuyasha stopped his rant, watched her leave, then turned to Kagome and Miroku.

"What's her problem?" He asked them. Kagome groaned and stood up. Her hands well balled into fists at her sides as she glared at him.

"You just don't get it, do you?!" She shouted at him. He looked genuinely shocked and sat back, staring wide eyed at her in silence. He then leaned in closer to her, his eyes still wide.

"What do you mean by that? I haven't done anything! Sango is the one who stormed out of here!" Inuyasha cried, defending himself. Kagome let out a loud sigh and glared at him. He knew what was coming because of the tension and anger coming from her. He panicked and tried to apologise but stumbled over his words.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, before storming out after Sango. Miroku sat and waited for Inuyasha to sit up again, his face not pleased about being driven into the ground. He muttered and cursed to himself, his ears twitching in anger.

"Inuyasha, you must have noticed that while you voiced your concerns about Kohaku's welfare, your words stung Sango?" Miroku asked, Shippo again by his side, nodding eagerly in agreement. Inuyasha was silent, thinking.

"I suppose that would make sense. But I'm not concerned. I just don't want Sesshomaru fighting alongside Naraku." The half-demon glared, lying about his worry as he always did. Miroku shook his head, sighing.

"The point is Inuyasha, that you upset Sango by reminding her the dangers her brother could be in. And Kagome got annoyed because of it." The monk explained. Inuyasha sighed. He know his friend was right.

* * *

Sango stood by the trees of the village, Kirara was on the ground at her feet, looking up sadly. The little demon knew what was troubling her master, and it pained her to know that she could do nothing. Meowing quietly she turned upon hearing Kagome's quiet footsteps. The girl smiled at her and she meowed in return. Sango turned round to see Kagome walk up to her.

"Hey Sango. Are you okay?" Kagome asked, as sweet and caring as ever. Sango smiled at her, turning her gaze back to the sky. She nodded but otherwise didn't reply. Leaning down, Kagome petted Kirara. Sango blinked back the tears in her eyes as she gazed at the stars. They were bright against the black of the sky and the moon was full, lighting up the land below. It was cold but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Inuyasha didn't mean to worry you. He just didn't think." Kagome spoke after a moments silence. She turned to Sango, who was still watching the sky. She didn't speak so Kagome continued. "I'm sure Kohaku is fine, Sango. Sesshomaru wasn't attacking him. In fact it seemed that Sesshomaru was letting Kohaku travel with him. And he has that other human girl with him." Kagome said, in attempt to comfort her friend. Sango smiled and nodded.

"You're probably right..." Sango hesitated. She tried to believe Kagome's words, and she did, yet it still she was wanting Kohaku completely from Naraku's grasp. Both girls sat down on the grass and stayed in silence. After a while Inuyasha came up, sitting beside them.

"Sesshomaru won't do anything Sango." Inuyasha's version of sorry. However the girls smiled at him, and he relaxed. He was still concerned about Sesshomaru's motives, and he was curious about the human girl that travelled with him also. He seemed to love her, to care for her deeply.

After a short discussion, Inuyasha was on his feet. Miroku and Shippo came running over also. The monk seemed worried and Sango and Kagome quickly got to their feet. The moon's light was dulled by some form of creature flying past.

"What is that thing?" Shippo asked, resting on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know. It's big though." Sango replied.

"Inuyasha! That's the forest Sesshomaru went into!" Kagome called, pointing in the direction of the demon. With a silent agreement, they all returned to the hut, grabbing their forgotten weapons and chased the demon. Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Shippo on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku on a transformed Kirara.

* * *

Sesshomaru saw the demon fly overhead. It didn't smell like Naraku, and he got the sense it wasn't working for him, so he shrugged it off, not caring otherwise about it. He thought of the encounter with Inuyasha. They all believed that Sesshomaru would waste his time harming the boy. It was distasteful to even think of.

Kohaku was walking behind Sesshomaru by a few paces, thankful of the jewel shard. He knew that no normal human could keep up with the dog demon, which would be why Rin had Ah-Un. His thoughts trailed off to hi sister. It pained him to walk away and leave her. But he didn't want to lead Naraku to them. He also felt that Sesshomaru was more powerful than Inuyasha. He had faith that Sesshomaru could kill Naraku. He hoped he was right, and he preyed for Rin's safety. She was special to the demon lord, and nobody was sure why. He was meant to hate all humans. Yet Rin had her own special space that filled most of Sesshomaru's otherwise uncaring heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)

Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is lead to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?

**AN: Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rin was still sound asleep when the huge dark demon landed silently in the field with them. As it touched the ground it transformed into a short man. He was older, with wrinkles decorating his oily skin. His black hair was greying and was wiry. He allowed quick glance for danger before walking towards the small huddle of Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. Another glance for trouble, then a strong and big hand covered small Rin's mouth, forcing her awake. She screamed but it was muffled by the hand. Kicking out, the girl was thankful for Jaken being so close, as her foot connected with the small imp's leg as she was pulled up from the ground.

Jaken woke up and looked through eyes misted by sleep. It took a moment for him to realise what was going on, and by then it was too late. The man that grabbed Rin turned back into his dark form. It resembled smoke, and yet it was solid. The demon, and Rin with it, were high in the air by the time Jaken was on his feet. Ah-Un was still asleep and the imp knew by the time the demon woke, Rin would be long gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!" Jaken cried as he panicked and woke Ah-Un anyway.

*~*~*~*~*

The sun was high into the day's sky, almost directly over the field when Sesshomaru returned, Kohaku close behind. He stopped at the site of a pacing Jaken, both Ah-Un's heads following the demon. What really stood out to him though was that Rin wasn't running around, picking flowers or singing. Sesshomaru couldn't catch her scent either. Kohaku walked past Sesshomaru, and slowly he walked towards the two demons.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called out. It wasn't a bellow as it would have had to have been for anyone else. The wind seemed to carry his voice towards the imp. Jaken stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, and dreadfully he turned and prepared to face his master's anger. "Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Some form of demon took her. It looked like a man, then like smoke. Lord Sesshomaru it was gone before I was on my feet." He cried out in a rush. The demon lord stood in silence, and Jaken grew more visibly tense.

"Where did it go?" He asked and the imp pointed off to the East. With a breif nod of the head the dog demon took to the skies and travelled in that direction. Jaken and Kohaku following behind on top of Ah-Un.

* * *

Inuyasha raced after the demon. It had flew over the forest then seemed to vanish into it. With Kagome on his back he raced forward. Kirara bringing his others friends along. It was growing more difficult to know where to go as the scent died away, growing fainter by the second.

Soon they stopped in a field, and Inuyasha caught a scent he wasn't particulary fond of. Without much control the half-demon let out a low growl.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked from his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru was here. His scent is all over this place. And the scent of the two demons following him." Inuyasha said, taking another sniff. He then turned to Sango, "And Kohaku too." Emotions of different sorts flashed across her face.

"What way did the demon go?" She asked, her voice tense. Inuyasha shrugged and they all looked defeated. He wouldn't admit it, but he also felt hopeless. With a shrug he replied, "I don't know, but I can guess Sesshomaru will. I can't get the scent of the girl Rin." After a quick agreement, the group decided to follow Sesshomaru's scent and took off after it.

* * *

The black smoke finally stopped moving as it stopped in a different forest, seperated by a valley from the one Sesshomaru was searching. Dropping Rin carelessly on the ground, the smoke turned back into the man it once appeared as. The girl whimpered from pain and crawled away from the creature. It didn't move to her, it didn't even look at her as she scrambled to her feet.

"Why ever would he want such a small girl?" Called out a voice from the trees. The smoke demon turned to it, as did Rin. The voice came from her left somewhere, but she wasn't sure. Seemingly out of nowhere came a man, younger than the appearance of the smoke demon. He looked mid twenties at the oldest. Slim and tall with dark hair and eyes to match. He was pretty. This second man walked up to Rin, ignoring the first, older man. The younger one picked Rin up by the neck of her kimono and examined her closely.

"I guess she is kinda cute.... If you're into that sort of thing..." Sighing the man placed her on the ground and turned to the other one. Nobody spoke but they seemed to come to some kind of unspoken agreement because the smoke man left. Turning and walking into the trees, disappearing like mist. The younger man turned to Rin, grinned at her which, if she had not been kidnapped, would have looked friendly. It looked threatening now.

"I'm Daichi. You must be Rin. My boss asked for you." With that his smiled faded and he grabbed her wrist, before leading the child through the labyrinth of the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)

Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is lead to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?

R&R thank you :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rin stumbled along behind the man that gripped her wrist. He was able to take bigger steps and the girl struggled to keep up. Twigs reached out to scrape her ankles and the man's hold was perhaps a little too tight. Rin gave out a small whimper and thought of Sesshomaru. He'd come for her. He always had. Sesshomaru wouldn't just leave her. He couldn't, could he?

Daichi finally stopped once the trees did. In the centre of the forest stood a royal building, with tall arches and beautiful well-cared for gardens. Daichi pulled Rin in front of him and then he knelt down on the dry grass. His head bowed to the ground. Rin watched him. She couldn't understand why he was acting so strangely.

"Daichi. Stand." Called out a voice. It was a soft male soft, the most beautiful Rin had ever heard. She turned towards the voice as Daichi stood up. What Rin saw was a man, young looking and as beautiful as the voice he possessed. His hair was long and black, it hung straight down his back. The light breeze tossing it around slightly. His eyes were a deep blue with specks of gray. He was about Sesshomaru's height and build, but this man appeared more god-like than the demon lord.

"Sir, I have brought the girl as asked." Daichi spoke gently, showing his great respect for the younger man as he bowed and gave Rin a nudge forward. The other man smiled and nodded to Daichi before he spoke, "Daichi, no need to be so formal. You are my closest friend after all." Daichi grinned. It was child-like on his baby face and his eyes shone with glee.

"Sorry Ryuu. You are right." Daichi spoke to his friend, then turned to face Rin, "I don't understand though. Why her? I'm better for you." He smirked this time and Ryuu rolled his eyes. He too had turned to face Rin and she took a step back. It was intimidating to be here. She wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru again.

"Enough of that talk Daichi. You know I do not love you in that manner." Despite Ryuu's strong words, he smiled kindly at his friend who sighed and smiled back. Then, with a sharp nod, Ryuu gestured for Daichi to go, which he did silently, returning into the trees that surrounded the building. Ryuu stepped forward and took hold of Rin's shoulders. He was crouched in front of her, his face kind and gentle.

"You are Rin?" He asked, she nodded in reply. With a smile the man continued. "Don't fear me. Yes, I am a demon, but I will not harm you. I wished for you to come here to my forest and home so that one day it can be yours." Rin watched him carefully as he stood up and reached out for her hand. His was double the size of her small hand but it was warm and smooth. Holding her hand, Ryuu lead Rin into the building. He walked slower than Daichi did, so Rin had no trouble keeping up.

The inside of the building was magnificent. It was all reds and golds. Big expensive furniture and servants dressed in red robes. The ceilings were high and curved with paintings of gods and symbols on them. Ryuu led Rin into what looked like a dining room. One long table stretched out in front of them with padded dining chairs along it. It was set but the room was empty. Candles were placed every fourth up the table, and they burned brightly, as if to welcome Rin.

"It's beautiful." The little girl murmured and Ryuu smiled his thanks at her. "But I'm sorry. I can't stay here. Lord Sesshomaru will be worried. I need to get back to him." She stated, dropping Ryuu's hand and looking up at him. The warm smile faded and was replaced by a frown. He reacted to Sesshomaru's name. Did he know her lord?

"Sesshomaru... I have heard of him. Don't care much for the tales. You will not return, this is your home now." Ryuu then walked down to the middle of the table and stopped, waiting for her to follow. She didn't however and glanced back at the door they entered from. It was closed, and most likely locked to stop her escape.

* * *

Sesshomaru was not impressed with Jaken, and the imp knew it. Sesshomaru still ran through the forest, searching for his ward but with no luck. He was more angered by this and Rin's scent was slowly fading. Ah-Un was silent, but forlorn looking, also worried about the human girl. Kohaku was on its back. The boy was searching the air above the forest while Sesshomaru searched the grounds. They finally came to the end of the forest but Rin's scent seemed to stop there, which only worried Sesshomaru more. He had no idea how he could find her but he couldn't care. He needed her and wouldn't stop until he had the girl back in his company.

Jaken was showing his fear more than Sesshomaru was. Jaken, instead of appearing calm but solemn, he wore a worried expression and was riding with Kohaku and Ah-Un. The imp demon could sense Sesshomaru's stress, from years of serving him, and knew that he wasn't wanted and would only cause to Sesshomaru's anger towards him. He watched his lord below them. It was near impossible to know, and he could only see it because he had know the demon lord for so long, but Sesshomaru was battling with his sorrow of the thought of losing Rin. Jaken knew that under no condition would Sesshomaru stop his search for Rin.

* * *

Rin was led into a grand bedroom that looked like it was made for a queen as opposed to an orphaned girl. The bed was huge and had expensive cloth to slide along and shield it for privacy. It continued the theme of red and gold that ran out throughout the home. The floor was wooden with a massive fur rug that covered the middle of the room. The servant that brought Rin into the room, bowed, then left. Rin turned to the door, hoping to escape, however her hopes were destroyed when she heard the soft but definite click of the lock. She slumped down, back to the door and cursed up, hugging her legs. Lord Sesshomaru would look for her. He had to.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm currently in Florida, so updating is harder than if I was at home in Scotland.**

**I will try to update when I can but I apologise if I don't within the next two weeks.**

**Thank you to all those that are still reading and I hope you don't mind the wait :)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)

Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is lead to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capure. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?

R&R thank you :)

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Here's chapter 5.**

**Also, updates may take longer in this story than any of my others. I can't seem to get into this one. If anyone wants to offer ideas, please do. I may use them :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru had spent the past week searching for Rin, with no signs of her at all. All traces of her scent had gone by then and the dog demon was visibly defeated. He slumped down, away from Kohaku and Ah-Un, but unfortunately Jaken had followed his lord. It concerned the imp that Sesshomaru was showing his emotion.

"Jaken. Leave me." Sesshomaru spoke without even looking up. However the small demon crept closer to his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." He spoke hesitantly. The other demon didn't so much as react to the imp's words. Jaken took a step closer, which he instantly regretted as Sesshomaru used his energy whip to swipe at Jaken's feet.

"Leave." Though Sesshomaru said it quietly, and without eye contact, the force behind his words was enough to make Jaken turn and run to where Kohaku and Ah-Un were. Sesshomaru stood up from his position as Jaken fled. He then turned his back to where his company were resting and peered out into the trees beyond him. It pained him deeply that it was taking so long to find Rin, and the certain feeling he had previously was now gone. Lord Sesshomaru was doubtful if he'd ever see Rin again. The sweet girl that filled the otherwise cold demon with emotion, he saw himself as her father, her protector. He had failed his job. He didn't fail at anything, he couldn't give up on finding her. He'd search to the end of the earth for her and her safe return.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends raced through the trees following Sesshomaru's scent and the pull of Kohaku's jewel shard whenever Inuyasha's tracking failed them. Sango was upon Kirara, with Miroku and Shippo. She was clearly troubled. Her features were tense and her eyes distant, as if she was not truly of the waking world. Kirara was focused on following Kohaku, sensing her owner's emotions.

Inuyasha, however, was not so distant. He appeared to be nervous to Kagome, but he was following his older brother, who had openly not been kind in the past so it was understandable. Inuyasha was probably worried about angering his brother and having the demon attack them. Though the half demon would never admit to it, he was worried about his friends' safety.

Inuyasha slid to a stop and Kirara also stopped, landing softly on the ground. Kagome smiled warmly at Sango and then turned to Inuyasha as she climbed down from his back.

"He's through there, Kohaku and the other two are a little further off. The girl still isn't back." Inuyasha told his friends, a subtle warning.

"But it's been a week. What could have happened to her?" Kagome questioned as they walked through the trees. When they did they saw Sesshomaru, he was standing facing the trees, but his head turned to the left side, to face them as the entered the small area.

"What happened was that she was taken." He said sourly to Kagome, who blushed. Sesshomaru turned to his brother, fully facing him though. "Mind your business Inuyasha. It is not Naraku, therefore I don't need your help or even petty comments and complaining. You will leave." Sesshomaru then turned and walked away from them. However they followed, with Inuyasha mumbling insults as he did.

* * *

Kohaku looked up when he heard footsteps. Sesshomaru walked past him silently and then it was Inuyasha who caught his eye. Ah-Un looked up briefly, then placed his heads back down. Jaken sat and watched his lord.

"Kohaku!" Sango called out and lept over to where Kohaku was. She embraced him, but he didn't return it. Instead he stood, feeling awkward.

"Sister. Why are you here?" Kohaku asked when Sango let go. As she looked down at him, and only smiled a reply, Kagome looked around the group. As she had feared, Rin wasn't with them.

"Sesshomaru. It was that strange demon that took Rin, wasn't it?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, who had his back turned to them all. However, when Kagome mentioned Rin he turned to face her. His eyes burning in a warning to back off. Inuyasha read it the wrong way and assumed that Sesshomaru was threatening her by the glare he bore. Drawing his sword, Inuyasha placed himself between his brother and Kagome.

"She only asked a question. We saw the demon and I picked up on the girl's..." Inuyasha's voice was cut off as Sesshomaru lunged for him, wrapping his hand round the half demon's throat.

"Mind your business, Inuyasha." The demon lord all but growled his brother's name before dropping him at Kagome's feet and looking her in the eye. She didn't drop her gaze or move away, as would have perhaps have been wise, but instead she stared back at him.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, ignoring the others, who now all were watching them since Sesshomaru grabbed his brother. The tension radiated around them in ways and Inuyasha stumbled to his feet and stood beside Kagome. She smiled kindly before replying, "We came to offer you our help." The demon huffed and turned his back on them and walked away a few paces.

"I don't need your help." Sesshomaru, ever proud, replied. It was Jaken who spoke up, trying to talk sense into his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru... Perhaps... For Rin's sake..." Jaken stuttered, struggling to find his words once the demon's glare was on him.

"It would get her back quicker, Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku agreed, trying to help Jaken out. Sesshomaru stood in silence and the tense atmosphere grew even more. Even Inuyasha was on edge and very nervous of his brother's decision. All they received was a brief nod of the head before Sesshomaru walked away, the rest of his party, Kohaku included, following close behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)**

**Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is lead to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?**

**R&R thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kagome, as well as the others, let out the breath she had been holding. She began to relax and turned to Inuyasha, who stared after his brother, his face unreadable. Sango also stared off after them, but her face was full of worry for her brother. Miroku placed an arm over her and brought her back to them. She offered him a forced smile and he gave her one back and she leaned against him, Kirara brushing her face against Sango's legs.

The demon was worried about Kohaku also, but she was also worried about Sango, who clearly wasn't coping well. Inuyasha looked up at the sky, refusing to meet Kagome's eyes. They decided to rest where they were as it seemed sheltered and safe. Sango and Miroku sat together, with Shippo petting Kirara not far off. Inuyasha, however, stood away from the group slightly. He was leaning against a tree and his face showed that the half demon was deep in thought. Kagome went to him silently and had to gently tap his shoulder to announce her presence to him. He gestured for her to follow then silently walked away.

* * *

Rin was still not trusted in the castle she was kept in. Everyone second glanced her or followed her into rooms to make sure she wouldn't run. It annoyed her because it was proof that they all knew what they were doing was wrong. The girl yawned as she sat at the dinner table. Ryuu sat opposite her and smiled kindly when she yawned.

"Tired, sweet child?" He asked, still smiling. Rin was tired. For the past week she'd barely slept. It wasn't that she was forced to stay up, or that she was up planning an escape. It was more to do with that everything she closed her eyes she saw Sesshomaru leave her, and that she was scared to sleep here. In reply to the lord she only nodded. Ryuu stood slowly and gracefully and passed her a roll. Then he nodded to servant before leaving the room. The servant buttered the roll for her.

The door at the far end of the room opened as Rin stared at the food. She looked up at the noise and saw that Daichi had came into the room. He stood, not far from her, whispering to the servant in the room, who then nodded in reply to Daichi and left the room. The young demon strolled over to Rin and crouched down to her level. She noticed that he did a quick scan of the room, and when only seeing large portraits, the table with its chairs and a cheery fireplace he felt comfortable because his face relaxed.

"Rin. I don't want you to stay here. It's no place for a child. I can't, however, take you back to Sesshomaru. Even if I could, he'd surely kill me. But I can get you out of the castle at least. The surrounding forest will mask your scent, both from those on this side of the valley, and from everyone else on the other side. If you can get to the far edge of the trees and stand on the grass before the drop into the valley, your scent will be unhidden. Do you understand?" Daichi asked in a hushed tone. He was being cautious and concerned her about why he could possibly need to be cautious. Rin nodded to him. She did understand. She understood that she was in danger in the castle and that this demon was betraying his friend and leader but helping her escape. Though after she'd be alone. Daichi nodded and told her that he'd come to her that night and get her out, then he left. Rin pushed her roll away, stood up and left also.

* * *

Sesshomaru left his company not too far from Inuyasha and his friends, but far enough away that the two wouldn't be likely to meet. After that he took to the sky to do another sweep of the area for any signs of Rin. There were, of course, none. This further annoyed him so he when he was attacked near a demon nest he was thankful for a distraction. Sadly though the demons were weak, and were soon killed. Sesshomaru turned his gaze upward and peered into the dim sky. It would be night soon. Another night without his ward.

* * *

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, away from their friends. There was a silence between them and the only noise was the swooshing of a near-by stream and the clicks of bugs in the evening. The minutes ticked by slowly in silence and Kagome was about to get up and leave when Inuyasha took her hand. She was shocked by this show of affection and her heart instantly began beating faster. The silence stretched out slightly longer. It was inuyasha who broke it,

"Kagome... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to a demon."

"Inuyasha, you've not lost me to a demon, or came close. What is it?"

Inuyasha looked at her, and his gaze was so intense and intrusive that she couldn't help but blush at it.

"Sesshomaru really cares about the girl. I don't understand him. Not really. But I understand how he must feel." Inuyasha said. He didn't seem to have a point however. So Kagome hugged him, murmuring reassurances to him. It made her feel weird when he was like this with her. The two then returned to their friends and Kagome soon fell asleep, with Inuyasha sitting beside her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)**

**Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is led to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?**

**R&R thank you :)**

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, I've neglected all my writing. Got exams atm so updates with come slowly. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru's search was becoming an obsession, Jaken noted. The imp had to addmit that he himself had grown fond of the girl too, but he wasn't as bad as his master was. Sesshomaru had barely rested since Rin had been taken. The dog-demon had again left on his own to search for any new signs and Kohaku, Ah-Un and Jaken had no other choice but to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return.

Kohaku strolled down to the stream to collect some drinking water and in his daydream almost walked right into Sesshomaru. The boy stumbled back into a nearby tree while muttering sorry. Sesshomaru didn't speak, but then he usually didn't. However he didn't seem angry so Kohaku moved closer to the water and crouched down next to it. The stream led down into the valley which separated the two forests that held Sesshomaru and Rin apart. The other forest was visable from where Sesshomaru stood, but it was covered in mist so it seemed further away that it was.

Kohaku collected the water in silence then stood up and turned to the demon. Sesshomaru was staring out past the stream deep in thought, but not deep enough that he didn't notice Kohaku. The demon glanced quickly towards Kohaku, then back to the opposite forest.

"Kohaku?" Sesshomaru said, startling the child.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku replied, waiting patiently.

"Get Jaken and Ah-Un. Rin is clearly not in this forest anymore. I wish to search that one." Sesshomaru spoke as he turned and walked into the trees. He was clearly not going back to the camp and didn't give Kohaku much choice but to return to the rest in the company.

Rin was lying in the bed, and feeling extremely small as a servant pulled the covers over her before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Rin sat up and pulls her knees up to her chest, yawning. She was exhausted, but even if she wanted to sleep in the huge bed, she couldn't. She had to wait for Daichi to come and help her escape this place. However, it didn't go to the plan because when the young demon crept into Rin's room through the window he saw her curled up asleep with the covers up to her waist. She looked so small and fragile in the bed. As if it could swallow her in one go if given the chance. Daichi leaned over to her and gave her a gently shake.

"Rin. Wake up." Daichi said and the girl slowly opened her eyes with a small yawn. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and sat up. She then realised what was going on and jumped out the bed soundlessly.

"I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep? I didn't mean to." She spoke and watched the demon for signs of anger. He wasn't angry however and just shook his head before taking her arm and walking to the door. Rin stopped, noticing that the window was opening and guessing that Daichi had came in that way. She pointed to it and said, "Why can't we use the window. That would be easier." Daichi shook his head.

"Rin, the drop would kill you." Rin nodded, and took a deep breath for the escape they had next. It was, however, easier than she thought. The demon that guarded her door was shocked to see Daichi exit from Rin's room, with the child close behind him.

"I was sent by Ryuu. I used the window because it was faster as I was outside. He told me to take Rin to the kitchen. She didn't eat at dinner and the master doesn't want her to starve." Daichi expained when the guard stopped and questioned him. The other demon just nodded and stepped aside to let them past. Rin and her demon escort walked calmly out of the hall, away from the guard. If they got stopped by anybody else, Daichi stuck to the same perfected excuse and the pair weren't bothered. They made it to the kitchen without any trouble.

However, escaping the castle had never been that easy before, and wouldn't be this time either. When Daichi pushed the door open he was faced with Ryuu. The other demon was leaning against the counter with his arms folded. Daichi stopped dead and Rin bumped into him, and upon leaning round saw the angry demon. She reached up and clung to Daichi's hand and he gave it a quick squeeze back.

"Rin wanted a drink so..." Daichi started to say but Ryuu was away from the counter and in front of them in a flash. He seemed to grow and tower over them. He was terrifing and Rin cowered away.

"I thought it was food I sent her to get?" Ryuu shouted and Daichi was shocked by his master knowing his plan. The weaker demon's mouth opened, and shut, and opened again as he thought of something to say. Ryuu raised his arm and clamped a hand round Daichi's throat. Daichi's knuckles turned white from having his hands in fists. He closed his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to remove Ryuu's hand from his throat. Ryuu just pressed harder and reached for a knife on the counter. Rin saw his movement and ran past them. She reached the counter and grabbed the knife before Ryuu could. As she moved away the sharp blade sliced across Ryuu's outstretched hand and he yelped in shock and pain. He dropped Daichi and turned round to face Rin who stepped back. Ryuu didn't look beautiful anymore. His appearance hadn'y changed, not really. His hair was still long and black and beautiful. His eyes were still blue, but they were cold and hard now as he glared at the girl.

"Give me the knife Rin. You could seriously hurt someone with it." Ryuu said, trying to keep his voice gentle but not doing very well as it came out with a hard edge. A threat. Rin caught Daichi's movement out of the corner of her eye. He pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, leaning on the counter and met her eyes. His were kind but worried. He tried to walk to her but stumbled and only just stopped himself from falling.

"Rin, go. Run. There are no guards out this area. Go!" Daichi called as he grabbed Ryuu to stop him from chasing Rin.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)**

**Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is led to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?**

**R&R thank you :)**

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, I've neglected all my writing. Got writer's block for all stories but Tainted By Blood on my FP account...**

**Chapter 8**

Rin ran out the back door of the kitchen, knife still in hand. How she wished that Lord Sesshomaru was here. Soon she stopped and looked back at the kitchen; there was screaming and she hesitated, wondering if she should go back. The small girl clung to the knife and tears fell from her eyes as she turned and continued to run from the castle.

She managed to get away from the castle without any more trouble but now she was alone in the forest. She slowly walked through the trees, keeping away from the path. Rin kept the knife with her and her knuckles turned white from gripping it so tightly.

It was dark in the forest and Rin had to be careful to not trip on any tree roots. The tree canopy was so thick that barely any moonlight was getting through to the forest floor. The advantage of this was that Rin was harder to find. However, it was more treachorous for Rin to navigate in such poor light.

* * *

Back at the castle Ryuu stormed out of the kitchen, shouting for his guards. Soon he had half a dozen demons standing by him. They all stood to attention, telling their leader was clearly pissed off.

"Daichi has betrayed us! Rin has escaped and I want you to find her before Sesshomaru does! Understand? If he gets to her first we are all dead. And someone clean up the mess in the kitchen!" Ryuu order as he stormed off. A guard pushed open the kitchen door and gasped. Blood covered the floor and in the middle lay Daichi. He had been slaughtered. It looked like something had burst out of his stomach. The guard covered his mouth and was sadly put in charge of clearing the body up as the others went in search for Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood by the stream again. This time he had Ah-Un, Jaken and Kohaku with him. Sesshomaru wasn't sure about taking Kohaku with him into this forest, but he didn't have the choice. Sesshomaru was soon silently flying through the air, heading towards the other forest, with his company close behing him.

_"If... Rin should ever die, would you please not forget about me?" Rin said as she knelt down beside a grave, flowers in her small hand. She tenderly touched the stone. Lord Sesshomaru stopped and watched her. He then turned back to the sky. The wind caught his long silver hair as he did. "Don't ask such foolish things."_

How could he forget her ever? The little human girl that brought warmth to his otherwise icey heart. He couldn't let her die. Not ever. Lord Sesshomaru vowed to do everything he could to find Rin.

* * *

Rin found a sheltered area in the forest and was glad to see that there was a ditch in the ground by a tree. It was mostly covered by roots and fallen leaves so she would be well hidden from sight. She managed to squeeze into the small ditch and curled up. She was cold but didn't dare light a fire. Not without the protection of her Lord. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru... When will I see you next?" she whispered into the night sky. As much as Rin tried, it took her a long time to sleep. But finally she did and was thankfully undisturbed all night long.

* * *

Ryuu was back at his castle, pacing tracks into his room's floor. He growled lowly and shouted at the guard who was reporting to him. "What do you mean she's not in the grounds? Have you any idea the trouble I went through in order to get her! Find her. At once!" With a flip of his hand, the young demon lord sent his guard away. "I lost one of my best men for this child. And now they let her past them. Useless fools!" He ranted to himself.

Great, all his effort wasted. If they were going to lose Rin now then what was the point in taking her in the first place. He had to find her. His life was now on the line.

* * *

**AN: I want to apologize again. Updates will be coming horribly slow with all my fanfics as I'm a little lost to how to continue and finish them. I love feedback, be it good or bad. So please leave some, and any ideas for the story. They might inspire me :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)**

**Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is led to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?**

**R&R thank you :)**

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, I've neglected all my writing. Got writer's block for all stories but Tainted By Blood on my FP account...**

**Chapter 9**

The sun rose and shone through the trees in the forest and guided Sesshomaru through the trees easier. He was good at seeing in the dark, but since Rin was small the light would help to spot her, should he go past. What bothered him was that he couldn't catch Rin's scent anywhere. It wasn't long until the small group stopped so the others could eat and rest. Sesshomaru remained restless and didn't eat nor rest. This worried Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru had barely done anything in his desperate search for Rin.

* * *

Ryuu was eating but not actually tasting any of the food, when a guard (the one he'd given Daichi's old job to) came running into the dining room. The man was short, but had a huge build and too many muscles to be attractive. He bowed to Ryuu and came forward.

"Excuse me, Lord. Something important has come up. A patrol spotted Sesshomaru along with three others enter the forest." The guard told his boss. Ryuu finished what he was eating and then slowly stood up. He looked at a the guard and tapped his long fingers on the table top.

"Any news on Rin's location?" Ryuu asked the guard. The guard shook his head in reply. He didn't feel that it was safe to say no to his boss. He was right because the plate that Ryuu was previously picking at flew past the guard's head and smashed against the wall. A maid came running into the room upon hearing the noise.

"No! What do you mean no? What are any of you doing?" Ryuu screamed at the guard, who refused to make eye contact but held his ground. The demon lord sighed and dismissed the guard with a way of his hand. He glanced at the maid, who bowed to him.

"Clean that up." He muttered before leaving and heading towards the stables. He'd find Rin himself.

* * *

Rin woke to the sunlight reaching through the canopy above her and gently stroking her face. It was warm and she sighed contently before remembering where she was. The girl crawled out from the ditch she slept in and tried to dust the dirt off her kimono but couldn't get it all. She picked up the knife and glanced back down the path towards thw castle before she walked in the other direction.

She tried to stick close to the path, but attempted to avoid actually walking along it. She suspected that the guards would look for her upon horseback and she would be easy to catch if she was on the path. The forest she walked through was beautiful and despite her danger she found herself stopping to smell or pick brightly coloured and wonderfully scented flowers. There was small animals and insects but no demons like she expected. After an hour or so the girl found herself humming quietly to herself. The morning light made everything seem that bit more optimistic.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his group continue in their search for the rest of the day and only relented in letting them stop to make a camp when the sun was setting. He wasn't pleased with the idea of stopping and left to search the near by areas in hope of finding Rin. When he had no such luck he returned to the camp.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you should rest. When was the last time you slept, milord?" Jaken asked as he warmed himself by the fire. The dog demon never replied and the imp demon sighed and stared into the orange glow.

"Jaken is right, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin would want you rested." Kohaku tried, glancing at Sesshomaru. Again the demon didn't reply but he did close his eyes. It seemed like Kohaku had convinced him to sleep for a while.

* * *

Rin yawned and sat down on a tree stump. When she noticed the sun setting she walked away from the path and found a small cluster of trees that she decided to rest in. The girl shivered at the gust of icy air blew past her. There was noises in the night of demons. The moonlight hit a patch near her and the girl saw that all the flowers there had turned black and wilted. They were rotten away and Rin whimpered. She closed her eyes and covered her face before she attempted to sleep for the night.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)**

**Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is led to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?**

**R&R thank you :)**

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, I've neglected all my writing. Got writer's block for all stories but Tainted By Blood on my FP account...**

**Chapter 10**

Ryuu rode past where Rin was sleeping as the sun was rising for the next day. The sunlight hit the girl's leg and Ryuu pulled his horse to a sudden stop. He'd found her! With a grin he dismounted the horse and walked over to the sleeping girl. The flowers in the sunlight were slowly regaining their colour and were beginning to stand again. Ryuu grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her harshly to her feet.

She shot a awake and tried to pull free. She saw that it was Ryuu and her panicked heart increased in speed. She struggled more but the demon pulled her close.

"Now now, Rin. Stop that. I was always kind to you and you ran from me. Now you're coming back with me and will face the consequences for your actions." Ryuu growled as he pulled her towards the stationary horse. Rin dropped the knife that she still had in her hand and cried out for help, though she didn't expect any.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't let you hurt me!" She cried out as she continued to struggle.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru was awake before sunrise. He'd slept for about two hours but it was restless and didn't help him at all. Jaken and Kohaku were just waking when the sun brightened the forest. Sesshomaru was anxious to get moving and his group seemed to be taking forever to get ready. They were all clearly still groggy and tired but he didn't care, he had to find Rin.

Just as the group woke Ah-Un and were about to leave, Sesshomaru heard a faint yell that resembled Rin. He was instantly focused and alert and stood still, making no noise. The others noticed this and also all stopped. The camp was silent and soon Sesshomaru heard Rin's voice calling out, "Lord Sesshomaru won't let you hurt me!"

The demon shot from the camp, trailing the sound of Rin's voice and leaving his company to follow behind him.

* * *

Ryuu hissed and threw Rin into the gravel path through the woods. She screamed and caught herself with the palms of her hands. Pushing herself up onto her knees she saw that her hands were scraped and red. The girl took in a breath and jumped to her feet before running across the path and leaped over a rock by the treeline. Ryuu's horse got scared and neighed in fear.

"Come back here Rin!" Ryuu cried and tried to follow her but soon stopped, alarmed.

Rin landed over the rock safely and didn't look back at the demon. Her eyes were shut tight and she ran but as she did she hit a hard object and almost fell back. When she stumbled she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and safe her. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and looked up at who she ran into.

The girl grinned insanely and threw her arms open, hugging the silver haired demon round the waist while exclaiming, "Lord Sesshomaru!" The demon didn't react to her and focused his frosty glare at Ryuu who took an involuntary step back. He audibly gulped and ran for his horse.

Sesshomaru flicked out his right arm and shot out his whip of light that hit the ground just in front of Ryuu's foot. The demon attempted to avoid the dangerous energy and hopped over it. However he lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. Just as he did so Jaken and Kohaku (both upon Ah-Un) showed up behind Sesshomaru. The daiyokai gently pushed Rin towards the others.

"Take her from this forest. I will follow in a moment." Sesshomaru stated, emotionlessly. He turned back and the hardness in his eyes left no room for negotiation. Jaken nodded and pulled Rin onto Ah-Un before making the demon fly into the air. Rin quickly greeted Ah-Un and the others before watching Sesshomaru on the ground. He had turned to face Ryuu – who was now on his horse.

"Return soon Sesshormau-sama!" Rin called out to her lord with a smile. She was in no doubt that Sesshomaru would win. Kohaku smiled at Rin and quickly glanced her over, checking for wounds. He saw her hands but was glad that those were the only wounds she suffered from.

"I'm glad you're okay Rin." He said kindly and she nodded.

"I knew that Lord Sesshormaru would find me." She claimed. Jaken sighed in despair and muttered something about how careless Rin had been, though it was evident that he was also thankful for her safety.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. :)**

**Summary: Rin is taken by a demon while in Jaken's care. She is led to an enchanted forest that entraps her in there, masking her scent from all so Sesshomaru cannot find her. Knowing that if she were to die he could never get her back Sesshomaru does everything in his power to hunt her down and kill her capture. Kohaku provides the link between InuYasha's group and Sesshomaru. How will the dog-demon cope with his half-brother? Will Rin survive or will she be forced to leave her lord forever?**

**R&R thank you :)**

**AN: Last chapter. I know the ending is rushed but I had to finish it and my ideas had died haha. Thanks for reading. x**

**Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru glanced up at Rin and by the time he looked back at the other demon, Ryuu had fled on his horse. Sesshomaru could have easily caught him but had decided to follow behind to see where this demon thought was safe.

It didn't take long for the daiyoukai to trail the weaker demon back to the mansion. Before Ryuu could make it through the gates of his home, Sesshomaru appeared in front of the other demon, moving as blur. The daiyoukai stopped in front of Ryuu and punched him to the ground before the weaker demon could notice any change. He lay on the ground and stared up in terror.

"Sesshomaru, please don't hurt me! I was only following orders!" Ryuu cried, making Sesshomaru hesitate. The other demon got on his feet and waited for Sesshomaru to talk. He didn't and eventually Ryuu sighed. He then smirked and watched as his men all come to fight the demon Sesshomaru.

"Okay, I lied. I did it purely to anger the supposed brilliant demon lord Sesshormaru. You dissapoint. It took you so long to find her." Ryuu said with a laugh. He looked to his men over the demon's shoulder. "Kill him!"

Sesshomaru, without even looking back, snapped the energy whip behind him and within seconds, had killed all of Ryuu's men. He then pulled out his sword and swung it at Ryuu, using Meido Zangetsuha and opening the pathway to the Underworld. Ryuu's body was pulled into the pathway which shut behind him. Sesshomaru, satisfied that there was no one else, took to the skies, passing through an unseen barrier and followed Rin's scent.

* * *

Ah-Un landed in a clearing near Kaede's village. It lay down to rest and Rin, Kohaku and Jaken all climbed off. Jaken huffed and placed his staff in the ground. Kohaku sat next to Ah-Un while Rin ran to pick flowers as a thank you for Sesshomaru.

"Jaken," Rin started, pulling out a pink flower from the ground, "do you think Sesshomaru-sama will be okay?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions, girl." Was all Jaken replied before sitting against a tree. Rin nodded and started singing softly to herself. They didn't need to kill much time until Sesshomaru landed gracefully in the clearing. Rin called out to him and ran to his side, happily handing the flowers up to the much taller demon. She smiled at him and there was the ghost of a smile on his face as he took them from her, before returning to his expressionless face that was now a trademark.

"Are you okay Rin?" He asked the girl, almost fearing the answer.

"Yes, my lord!" Rin replied with a grin. Sesshomaru nodded and walked past her, towards Jaken.

"Jaken, we're leaving. This forest in covered in the scent of Inuyasha." The demon lord said, clearly disgusted. Jaken jumped to his feet and he, along with Rin and Kohaku climbed onto Ah-Un's back. Sesshomaru once again flew above the tree tops and Ah-Un followed him. Sesshomaru was visibly more relaxed now that he had his ward with him. After what felt like months of searching the girl was once again in his company and protection and he felt his heart warm by this. With a faint smile, the daiyoukai led his company from the forest. Rin sat silently on Ah-Un and watched the demon lord in front of her. She was ecstatic to be with him again and knew that she'd never want to leave his side. He was her saviour; without him, she'd have been killed (and stayed that way) from the wolf attack. He protected her and there was no better father figure than her Lord Sesshomaru.


End file.
